


something heavy

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Can you smell that, Cas? Smell me wet for you?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Cas growls again, a noise quickly becoming one of Dean’s favorites. It goes straight to his toes, goes straight to the omega inside him and makes it mewl with pleasure.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	something heavy

Dean is a country boy, which means he was raised to sit out on the back porch at dusk, sometimes drinking and bullshitting, sometimes not saying anything at all, and he does this even as an adult. It took Castiel awhile to pick up on the habit, but now this is their ritual.

Drink. Shoot the shit. Don’t think about Castiel’s mouth around the lip of a longneck. Don’t think about his fingers, delicate and strong. Don’t think about the way he smells, a smell that is thick and makes Dean dizzy with its sweetness. Like honey. Like something heavy in his chest.

Don’t think about Cas at all. 

That’s how pathetic Dean is: he spends his time with his best friend trying desperately not to think about the existence of said friend, at least as anything more than a placeholder in his life. 

Tonight, Cas sighs as he drops himself into one of the Adirondacks on the deck. They talk aimlessly about the evil witch at Dean’s work and the evil probably-demon at Castiel’s and it’s so fucking easy, it always is with them, and it makes that heavy thing in Dean’s chest hurt, so he keeps putting off what he has to ask, liking this _before_ he asks and afraid of the _after_. 

“Cas,” he says finally, before Cas can take his old-man self to bed before ten. 

“Yes?” 

Dean licks his lips, wills himself to continue. “I’m going into heat soon--” 

“I know.” 

Fuck. Duh. Already doing this conversation wrong. Cas just looks at him, though, implacable Cas. His eyes are gray in the moonlight. “I just -- I need to ask --” 

“No. Never.” 

“Never?” Dean says, faking nonchalance. 

“No.” 

Dean goes to bed first. There’s something suddenly empty inside him. 

Yeah, the _after_ sucks. 

 

As soon as Dean goes into heat, he starts blasting Metallica and fucking himself on a fake knot. Dean doesn’t date alphas so he has always made do with a fake, but this cycle, it seems especially cruel. He had let himself fantasize what it would be like to have Cas’s growl in his ear and now nothing but the real thing could possibly be enough.

Even worse -- he thinks as he fucks himself, ignoring the ache in his wrist -- everything will be weird now. Dean made a gamble, and it turned out to be a really stupid one. Cas will be weird. Dean will be weird. His feelings for Cas won’t be any less, except now Cas knows, how fucking embarrassing, _no. never._

Before the mindless drone of _fuckmefuckmefuckme_ sets in on the second day of heat, Dean makes himself presentable (if not flushed, an itch under his skin) and slips out of his room to make a kitchen dash. He’s half-hoping he doesn’t run into Cas and half-hoping he is, so much that he even pauses outside Cas’s closed bedroom door. Even presses his forehead against the cool wood. Almost raises his hand to the knob, but then -- the hush between Metallica tracks, his ears ringing, and beyond the door, he hears Cas say his name. 

Dean jerks away from the door, thinking he’s been caught, but then he realizes a moan has followed his name, and… Castiel is touching himself and saying Dean’s name. 

Dean swallows hard. 

_No. Never._ He goes back into his room and shuts the door so quietly, no one would ever know he left.

 

Their schedules line up so imperfectly that it’s four days after coming out of heat before Cas notices Dean is ignoring him. 

Somehow Dean forgot that Castiel is a storm and what you see on the outside hardly does service to his true power -- right up until Cas corners him in the kitchen. 

“What have I done?” Cas says. There’s a tightness around his mouth and dark circles under his eyes. 

“What? Get out of the way, man.” Dean pushes past Castiel -- reminding himself that he’s taller, bigger, even while the omega in him wants to bare his neck -- and grabs a beer out of the fridge for something to do with his hands. 

Castiel juts his chin out and stares at Dean. “You’ve been ignoring me.” 

“What? No.” 

“Don’t play dumb, De--” Castiel starts, then he stops, pulling backwards. Something ugly twists across his mouth. When he speaks again, he sounds like a man resigned to a terrible fate: “You heard me. Shit, Dean. I would never act on--” 

 

“Am I not omega enough for you?” 

“What?” 

“Is that why you would _never_ ” (it’s Dean’s turn to feel his mouth twist into something ugly) “actually fuck me? Am I not as pretty as the omegas you like?”

“You-- Dean Winchester,” Cas says, and that’s his serious voice, the one that warms deep in Dean’s belly. “You are the most infuriating human I’ve had the pleasure of knowing.” 

“Fuck you, Cas.” 

“The other night, what were you asking me? When I said I’d never…?” 

“Jesus Christ, are you really going to make me say it? I wanted you to have my heat.” 

Castiel’s face goes all different then, and it would be funny how reverent he looks if he weren’t Cas. “I’m sorry, Dean, I thought you were asking something else. I -- my answer would be quite different if you were to ask again.” 

“My heat’s over.” 

“I know that.” He looks disappointed. “If I’m being honest, I still want to kiss you.” 

Dean might actually squeak. “You want to kiss me?” 

“Isn’t that what we’re arguing about?” 

Dean blushes, ducks his gaze away. Lets his eyes find Cas’s mouth. Before he can think better of it, Dean presses his lips against Cas’s, something sweet and chaste. Castiel crowds back in for a second kiss, and then a third, and then Dean is teasing his tongue up against Cas’s, and then Cas is between his legs and Dean can feel the hard line of Cas’s cock against his own. 

“Cas, Cas,” Dean says, pulling away. Because he has to ruin everything. “You want to... even outside my heat?” 

“I want you all the time.” 

Dean’s turn to be reverent, barely able to breathe past that thing in his chest that swells. “Then let’s go to a bedroom.” 

Cas growls, like Dean pulled out the sexiest dirty talk he’d ever heard, then stands on his toes to kiss Dean again, hard and questing. And Dean wants to be a good omega for him, so he pulls away first, just to take the stairs at a jog, just to let Cas chase him up, just to hear him growl again and to find, upon turning around just inside the doorway of Cas’s bedroom, that Cas’s eyes are the blue-orange-red gradient of the sunrise. 

“Oh, wow,” Dean says, and because he doesn’t date or sleep with alphas, hasn’t since he was a teenager, he’d forgotten how pretty the alpha inside a man could be. 

Cas stalks towards him like a bright-eyed tiger, pushes up close against Dean’s body before taking his mouth. In a rush, their hands are all over each other: shoulders ribs stomachs hips asses, clenching against Dean’s back dimples, sliding along the knobs of Cas’s spine. Shirts on the ground, and Dean groans when Cas backs him into a wall to press their skin together to spend long, long moments licking into each other’s mouths. 

When they part, Dean is so quick to display his neck that he hits his head back against the wall hard enough to actually hurt. Castiel chuckles low in his throat, even while he runs his nose up the line of Dean’s neck, presses close behind his ear to huff his scent. “You smell--”

“Yeah, you too, Cas--” 

Cas grabs Dean’s hair and pulls, drawing the curve of his neck taut for Castiel to run his teeth over. Far too gentle to break the skin, just testing, and Dean moans like he is in heat, feels dizzy just the same, everything in the world gone to him except the alpha right here in his hands. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Castiel says. Dean blushes, but there’s a grumble-purr in his chest, soaring towards Cas. _Cas_ is gorgeous. Cas is _alpha_ : demanding and red-eyed and powerful. Dean knows his own eyes have gone gray-green like moss. 

Castiel’s teeth keep bumping along Dean’s skin, just teasing, across the gentle glide of Dean’s collarbone, down a lightly-freckled pectoral to one nipple and then the other, making Dean whine low in his throat and push his hips out to meet Cas’s. It’s electric, this thing between them, and how could he ever have thought it one-sided? Castiel is leaving shocks all over his body; he’ll be burned in the wake, a lightning victim.

“Can you smell that, Cas? Smell me wet for you?” 

Cas growls again, a noise quickly becoming one of Dean’s favorites. It goes straight to his toes, goes straight to the omega inside him and makes it mewl with pleasure. Cas pulls away abruptly and starts struggling with Dean’s belt. Once Cas gets him out of his jeans and boxers, Cas kisses Dean, hard and owning, and slides his fingers between Dean’s cheeks to feel him soaked and wanting. Both of their chests rumble and Dean smiles into Cas’s mouth. 

Cas’s fingers come away shining with slick, and with eyes dark with lust, he rubs his first two fingers along Dean’s bottom lip. Dean doesn’t have to be asked to suck the fingers into his mouth, lapping up the taste of himself, listening to Castiel lose his cool and curse, maybe the first time Dean has ever heard that from him. 

Dean lets go of Cas’s fingers with an obscene pop, murmurs, “Want you inside me, Cas.” 

Silently, Cas points at his queen bed in the center of the room. The bedding is black, the comforter red. Dean -- without any particular amount of grace -- throws himself into the bed, palming his cock while letting his legs drop open. Castiel’s eyes follow into the V of Dean’s legs and, if possible, darken even further, the crimson color of blood. 

Dean murmurs, “Want you to knot me, Cas” and that moves Castiel. He strips off his own clothes without ceremony and joins Dean in the bed. 

“Wait,” Cas says, and Dean’s hands drop away, his heart freezing. “I don’t have any condoms.” 

“Oh,” laughing with relief, “I do. Let me just--” 

When Dean returns, Cas is spread out on the bed like a lithe and handsome prince, cock in hand, just the bare beginnings of a knot swelling at its base. Dean’s mouth actually waters at the sight. “Fuck, Cas,” he says, and he can’t get back into bed fast enough. 

There’s nothing left to stop them, but they still pause, tangling their legs together and just kissing against the pillows, deep and slow until Dean’s toes are curling with each swipe of Cas’s tongue. “Please,” he finally says, “I need--” 

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Castiel says, and Dean’s heart stutters again for an entirely different reason. 

Still kissing, Castiel has one hand between Dean’s legs with his fingertips pressing -- just gentle, circling pressure, nothing like the filling and friction Dean wants -- sliding through leaking slick, eventually sliding his middle finger into Dean, a fraction at a time. Dean makes an embarrassing noise high in his throat and presses back against Cas’s hand. “More,” Dean says. 

“Slow down,” Cas says, “you’re not in heat.” 

Dean groans and presses his face into Cas’s neck, kissing and licking and whispering filthy temptation in Cas’s ear. It gets to him enough that two fingers slide into Dean and stroke in and out, easy as anything. The third one makes Dean bite at Cas’s neck, sucking in a quick breath. Dean always suspected Castiel’s hands would be incredible, and he was totally right. 

Cas’s fingers in him, circling over that sweet spot inside Dean that makes him breathless and delirious, and Dean grabs Cas for a filthy kiss full of longing. “Please,” Dean murmurs against Castiel’s mouth, “fuck me.” 

“You’re so impatient,” Cas says, giving Dean one of his blinding grins he saves just for him. 

Before Dean knows it, Cas has a condom on and is using Dean’s slick to lube up his cock. Dean stares, mouth dry with anticipation.

Cas kisses Dean as he slowly pushes into him. Dean is lost in the sensations -- Cas’s mouth, more tender than he expected, soft kisses to contrast with the blunt hardness of him spreading Dean open. Dean has goosebumps. 

“Fuck,” Cas says, hips flush with the roundness of Dean’s ass. 

“Yeah, Cas--” Dean starts, and then Cas pulls out and drives back in, hard enough that Dean’s eyes flutter closed and his words cut off into a moan. 

Finally -- finally, god, finally -- Cas fucks Dean in earnest, hands gripping at the inside of Dean’s knees to hold him further open, and Dean wraps his arms around Cas’s shoulders and pulls him into a sloppy kiss every few strokes, unable to stay away. Unable to ground himself in anything but Cas, the staggering intensity of Cas’s lovemaking. 

“Are you going to knot me, Cas?” Dean says. A whine bursts out of his throat as Cas bites him, just a nip to the shoulder but still enough to make his omega sing. “Going to -- going to tie us together and fill me up with your come? Make me yours?” 

“You are mine,” Castiel says, then pauses, mouth opening like he wants to take it back. Dean doesn’t want him to take it back. Dean wants to pretend a little bit, let himself have the fantasy of having Cas all the time, so Dean kisses Cas and urges him on with a low grumble-growl. 

“Going to bite me?” Dean says, panting, burying his hands in Cas’s sweat-damp hair to steal more kisses. Cas likes that idea -- Dean can tell because the movement of his hips stutters and then gets rougher. 

Cas pulls Dean’s legs over his shoulders and finds the angle that has him fucking into that place inside Dean that electrifies him, leaves his whole body numb and overtaken by pleasure at the same time. “Please,” Dean says, finding himself begging Cas again, begging like he takes alphas to his bed all the time and kisses and growls and impales himself on their knots, “please touch me -- I need to -- “ 

“Shh,” Cas murmurs, pulling at Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth. But he reaches between them to fist Dean’s leaking and neglected cock.

“I’m going to -- don’t stop --” 

Castiel gives this feral grin and growls, mouths at the juncture of neck and shoulder where Dean is golden and freckled, and Dean comes seeing stars. Before he can recover, Castiel’s knot is catching and Dean can feel the pulsing deep inside himself when Cas comes with a groan. Even better, Castiel’s teeth sink into Dean’s neck, incisors sharp enough to draw blood. Dean -- miraculously outside of a heat -- comes again, crying out because it’s definitely too much, the knot inside him, Cas’s hand still slowly stroking him, the throbbing bruise on his neck. 

“Mmm,” Cas says into Dean’s neck, “you liked that.” 

“Yeah,” Dean says, like he sleeps with alphas all the time and comes from just a bite. Like it’s nothing at all.

“I’m sorry -- I didn’t mean to make it visible.” 

“Everyone is going to think I’m mated,” Dean says, making himself laugh.

Cas just brushes his lips over the spot, all tender again. Another moment, and Cas says, “Ok, time to change positions.” 

Tied together, they carefully maneuver onto their sides, noses touching. Cas kisses Dean first this time, and it’s languid and lovely. Every now and then, Cas tugs a bit at the place they are connected, making Dean whimper. 

It’s not supposed to happen, but both of them are purring, the rhythm matching up between them. It may be the nicest thing Dean has ever felt.

“Maybe this is the wrong time to ask,” Castiel starts, but Dean interrupts him. 

“Will you take my heat? Next time?” 

Cas pulls his head back to focus his eyes on Dean, just the tiniest smile on his mouth. “I would be honored.” 

It’s Cas, so Dean doesn’t laugh, especially when his omega is so gleeful -- his alpha wants him. Wants to mate him again and again, wants to leave bites all over his neck and shoulders. 

“But I was going to ask -- can I make you dinner sometime this week?” 

Dean does laugh now. “Absolutely not. You are a terrible cook.” 

Cas grins. Dean grins back, and the heavy thing in his chest lightens and floats away.

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
